oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosiak
"The only way your leaving this prison is in a body bag after being burned alive" Mosiak to impel down prisoners trying to escape Mosiak is the warden of impel down and a very powerful man. He is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to ensure the security of the prison. He is said to be on par with an admiral and he is the user of the Magu Magu no Mi Devil fruit. Appearance Mosiak is a tall rough looking man. With bulky muscles littered with scars. He wears the traditional Warden coat with impel downs insignia on it. He also wears the Wardens cap on his head and shows great pride in it. He has brown hair and eyes, a somewhat tanned complexion and wears gloves. Personality A ruthless and merciless warden. He shows no hesitation in dealing with inmates or other threats to impel downs security. He will kill any inmates who cause trouble or disrupt impel down. Nobody has ever escaped impel down because of this. He treats pirates as scum, but will not kill or torture them without good reason. To his own subordinates however, he is somewhat kinder and more caring. He protects them and looks out for them whenever he can. And because of this he commands there respect. He will not hesitate to attack a pirate even if they have taken a jailer hostage. He incinerates his opponents cunningly and ruthlessly in battle. History After his fateful battle with Yami three years ago, Mosiak was put to shame for his failure to prevent the destruction of Impel Down. He was then reinstated as Warden after Impel Down was rebuilt in a top secret location. He holds a very deep grudge against Yami and the rest of the Kusoroge Pirates, and even states his scars from the battle three years ago radiate with pain whenever they're nearby. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Magu Magu no Mi: 'This devil fruit allows the user to create, manipulate, and turn into magma. Granting the user intangible properties. The magma created has intense heat capable of altering an islands landscapes and vaporizin large boulders rocks and icebergs. Anyone who attack the user will be burned and will have their weapons melted. The magma also carries explosive properties as well it seems. *'Dai Funka: 'The user transforms their fist into pure lava, shooting it forward. Propelling it like an oversized rocket and creating a large explosion. Causing magma to rain down like a meteor on the target. *'Ryusei Kazan: The user creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. *'Inugami Guren: '''the user creates a wave of magma, usually shaped like a dogs head. And lauches it at the target. *'Meigo: Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. '''Haki: *'Color of Observation:' Mosiak is able to sense the presence of his surrondings. His CoO is so strong he is able to sense what happens anywhere in the prison. Allowing him to keep tabs on all of the prisoners. *'Color of Arnaments:' Mosiak is skilled enough with this Haki to attack logias, and protect himself from most attacks. Trivia Quotes Template